Minerva
by HaMalka HaLevana
Summary: Minerva wakes with a start, not for the first time. But for the first time there is no one to console her. Or is there?


**Minerva**

She was sitting on the green grass near the lake, staring lazily at the water, enjoying the last golden rays of the sun. The wind blew tenderly, playing with her dark curls. Her only daughter was sleeping soundly in her lap after a very long day of activities for a two-years-old girl. Sunset was her favorite hour of the day. The warmth of the sun mingled with the warmth of her daughter, and the knowledge of her soon-to-come-home loving husband made her feel such happiness, and she slowly relaxed from the tiresome, long day. It had been this way since her marriage, three years ago. The birth of their daughter made her even happier than she was before, and she blossomed with the motherhood.

No one knew about their marriage. Her husband and she were well aware of their problematic situation as married couple, and so kept it a secret. She kept being called by her youth surname, and so the daughter was named after her as well.

The years passed, and their daughter grew up and attended Hogwarts. She was presented as the Transfiguration mistress's niece, but fortunately (or magically, considering her parents) no one asked any questions.

And then began the troubles. Lord Voldemort was getting stronger, and naturally the now grown-up girl started fighting immediately after her graduation. She got married and had two little children before that awful night, that changed their life forever.

***

She was very worried. Well, of course, the war had been ruining the land for the last four years, but she was even more worried than usual that evening. She sent her Patronus to her daughter, asking if she could come and see them as soon as possible. A quick, positive response arrived minutes later, indicating she could come whenever she wants. She Apparated immediately to her daughter and son-in-law's flat, and made sure they were whole and sound. She had to leave a few hours later ("Order business"), and warned her daughter to be more careful than usual. She came back to headquarters, waiting for her husband to come back, so they would be able to rest some hours before the next attack.

But the expected rest never came. When her husband came, she knew something had gone terribly wrong. For the first time since the beginning of the war, tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Marlene!" she cried immediately. Her husband had no choice but to affirm her worries.

They cried themselves to sleep, trying to find solace in each other, and the morning found them with red, puffy eyes, their faces streaked with the tears tracks, and they clung to each other desperately.

"Minerva," he said in uncharacteristic weariness, the sadness clear in his voice as well, "we have to be strong. Tom mustn't know they were our children. We have to pretend business continues, and the war with it."

***

The night was starry, and the wind blew outside the well-closed window. The children went to sleep after their grandmother left the house, and her husband warded the door with all the spells he knew. Marlene was about to go to sleep when she heard a body hit the floor. She turned to see her husband, dead, lying there, his face wearing a shocked expression.

She ran to the children's room, but it was too late. Blood flooded the light blue rug, and she howled in pain when realized they were murdered not by plain I_Avada Kedavra/I_ but by a much nastier curse.

Her lament was cut off by the I_Crucio/I_ that hit her, and her I_Silencio_/Ied outcries were locked inside her. She passed out more than once, and was awakened brutally, of course. When she was released from the Unforgivable, she trembled on the bloody rug, and fought to find her voice.

"You evil...! What did they do to you?! You will pay for that, eventually!" she shrieked hysterically. Voldemort just laughed.

The game continued for some time, until he was too bored by it, and then he killed her.

***

Minerva woke with a start, not for the first time. "He murdered them!" she cried hysterically and began to sob uncontrollably. A hand was put on her shoulder, and she jumped, then recognized her husband's gentle touch, and sank into him, crying as she had never cried before.

"He murdered them…."

"I know, Minerva," Albus's voice trembled slightly as he tried to hold back his own tears for his wife's sake. "I know…."

He sat there and wrapped her in his arms, embracing her with all his strength, resting her head on his chest and caressing her back. They sat together for what seemed like eternity and fell asleep taking consolation from each other.

***

She woke with a start, crying desperately. For the first time since that night, there was no one next to her; there was no one to share her deep sorrow that was never exposed to anyone. And she cried even harder.

"Albus…."

A sweet voice reached her ear, and her heart. The voice was so pure, and so full of sorrow, pain, agony and love. And when Fawkes's clean singing reached her, she looked at the shining moon through the window, and knew at once that no matter how hard it would be, she would survive through it. She wiped her eyes, and, covering herself with the light blanket that still hold Albus's unique odor, she whispered to the warm night, "I love you."


End file.
